Just some Peace and Quiet
by LavenYullen
Summary: Allen got sick on his last mission, now all he wants is some peace and quiet. While searching, and hiding from Inspector Link, what he finds is a certain Red head in a some what quiet library.


**Hoshino Katsura owns -Man, not me.**

Allen Walker was not happy, he had a horrid headache and his stomach hurt. Every where he went there was noise, he tried going to the cafeteria, but that was the worst considering there was people eating. Even Link sounded loud at the moment, and he was not the type to be loud. Also, having most of the Asian Branch visiting was not helping the noise volume either.

A throbbing pain ran through Allen's temple, making him stop in the hallway and rub his forehead. At that moment, his tiredness nausea decided to catch up with the poor boy as well.

"Walker," Link called out, "You feel alright?"

Allen slightly nodded and leaned against the wall. "Never better." He mumbled back coldly._ I should not be so cruel to him, it is only part of his job._ Allen thought. He probably didn't want to be here as much as Allen did anyways, so they were on the same page. They could possibly be friends if he weren't accusing the boy of being the enemy.

It didn't matter what anybody else thinks, _I am not the 14th_. Allen thought.

Still leaning against the wall, Allen shifted his head so it was resting on the cool stone wall. Allen knew he couldn't stay in the hallway for too long. His thoughts were confirmed when people started to walk through, talking loudly. With all the noise Allen was once again rubbing at his forehead. He got up and started walking away from the rather loud hall, Link following closely behind.

Getting up, Allen headed in the direction of the science division, but soon changed his mind when he heard some explosions going off. He thought about resting in Komui's office but remembered that he was explaining a mission to Krory and Miranda. Allen sighed a he rubbed his head, glad that he didn't have a mission to go on.

He thought about going to the training room, but then got a sinking feeling that Kanda would be in there. Not in the mood for a fight he quickly thought of a different place. Why did I not come up with this sooner. Allen thought quickly changing drection.

"Walker?" Link said startled by his sudden change of directions.

"Bathroom..." Allen mumbled as Link struggled to keep up with him.

Once Allen made it to the bathroon, he locked himself in the nearest stall. He gladly embraced the quietness until he heard Link 'Take care of his needs' in the next stall. Allen quietly stepped out of the stall and then bolted. He heard Link yell his name madly. Quickly hiding in a small storage closet, Allen waited until Link's angry footsteps could be heard passing him by. He then peeked outside the door, relieved to find that Link was no where to be found. Finally some peace and quiet. Allen thought walking off.

**OUO OUO OUO OUO OUO**

_The Library so peaceful and quiet._ Allen thought looking at all the books. He moaned when his headache struck back with force. Sighing, Allen walked along the shelves, careful not to aggrivate his head.

"I thought I heard you come in Moyashi." A voice called out.

"My name is Allen, Lavi." Allen said igroning the dull throb running through his head.

"Take a seat, ~Allen~." Lavi said playfully, sitting down at a table in the back. Allen shuddered at the tone of his voice, but took a seat at the table. Sighing, he rested his head in his arms on the table. Lavi noticed this and looked down from the book he had picked up.

"You ok?" He asked looking at the younger teen.

"Why?" Allen asked back.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Well then, I'm concerned." Lavi said smiling gently.

"That is a new one." Allen said chuckling.

"Wha-" Lavi started but got cut off as they heard Link yell Allen's name angrily. That made his head pop up instantly, but soon regretted it as his head started to pound.

"Here." Lavi whispered. He was by a small ladder in a very dark corner of the room, leading to a small second story many people didn't know about. Allen hadn't even noticed he had left until he had spoken. Allen walked over to the ladder as Lavi motioned him to stay down for a second.

A minute passed and Allen was worried that Link would find him as the footsteps steadily got closer. "Allen, come on." He looked up to see Lavi peeking out of a small door. Allen quickly climbed up the old ladder, taking Lavi's hand to help pull him up the rest of the way. Lavi quickly shut the small door behid Allen and at that moment Link showed up.

"I know you're in here some where Walker and your friend as well!" Link yelled walking off in another direction.

"When I saw Link wasn't there, I knew it wouldn't be too long before he started searching for you." Lavi plopping on an old couch, making dust fly every where. "~Lavi~" Allen complained, but took a seat next to him. More carefully I might add.

When he did sit down he laid his head on Lavi's shoulder making his eyebrow raise. "Allen?" Lavi said, he brought his hannd up to his forehead. "You have a fever, you are sick aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Allen responded. He groaned when his head started throbbing.

"What's wrong Moyashi?" Lavi asked looking at the younger Exorcist.

"I have a major headache." Allen said quietly.

"Lay down." Lavi commanded. Allen looked at him questioningly, but did it anyways. He propped his feet up on the end of the old couch and started to lay down. The Albino was hesitant at first, but Lavi put his hand on his chest coaxing him to lay his head on his lap. Lavi brushed the stray white hair out of Allen's eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

"Better?" Lavi asked as Allen opened his eyes.

"Yes." Allen said gently. Lavi then bent down and placed a small kiss on the boy's soft lips.

"Lavi." The younger boy whispered.

"Rest. I don't want you getting any sicker." Lavi said smiling.

"Ok." Allen agreed, and within minutes the boy was fast asleep.


End file.
